A winter story
by Typewriterman
Summary: They say that many amazing things can happen during the winter season, and in the Avatar universe, this is no exception. Drabble number two is up!
1. How things are linked

_I've been told by my mother that many moons ago, the Fire Nation attacked. The great Northern Water tribe had been under siege from catapults and blockade for two days and nights, before they launched their invasion on the third. The Firebenders had the upper hand for much of the day until nightfall, and that is when our tribesmen struck back._

_With the aid of the ocean and moon spirits, our warriors along with my father fiercely fought back against the tyrannical Fire Nation. And then, my mother told me that just as the tide was turning in our favor, everything turned red, and the water lost all of its magical properties. Even though the Avatar himself had been in the city, there seemed to be no hope at all for our civilization's survival. Just then, everyone's Waterbending had returned to help us in our time of need, and the warriors were given a renewed sense of fervor. Of course, it was a devious trick perpetrated by the Fire Nation and their evil spirits…because my father died honorably protecting his brothers when the moon disappeared from the sky._

_The spirits themselves wept over his brave sacrifice, as my mother recalls that the Ocean itself cried out in anguish. The great spirit of the ocean fell down upon those that defiled his people, who took away the gift of life that he and the moon had bestowed upon us, and then attacked those who had selfishly taken my father's life. That is why my name is Tui, in honor of the Great Spirit who felt sadness over my father's forfeit. Today marks the anniversary of that fabled battle , as well as the sixteenth season since my birth. Today, the elders have requested an audience with me. _

_I wonder why… _

* * *

Just a quaint little story for the winter season...Happy Turkey Day! 


	2. Yue's Story

It's official... I deem this story...a drabble-verse!!!!

I don't own Avatar...just my fledgling otaku-ness

_

* * *

Oh great spirits of the moon and ocean, I plead of you; hear my prayer…_

It was a bright sunny morning in the great city of the Northern Water tribe. As a new sun emerged from the horizon to begin the day, all of the tribes people began their diligently. Many builders and craftsmen began to work on the ice sculptured architecture against the warm rays of the sun, warriors made their way to change patrols along the grand wall of ice, and a young noblewoman awoke on the eve of her sixteenth birthday.

An attendant strolled in according to her duties to tend to the white haired noblewoman, as she had for fifteen years. "Good morning Miss Yue. I hope that you have had wonderful dreams last night."

"Hmmm, yes. I've dreamt of my suitor again…" Yue sighed out pleasantly. "I was in the spiritual sanctuary, and I fainted. Although I couldn't see his face, it was obvious that he was very distressed over my condition."

"Well, it seems like a very romantic sentiment Miss Yue. Come, Chief Arnook is waiting with the elders to present your 'dream suitor'…" The attendant responded with a sly smirk on her aged face. "What are you still doing in bed? Get on with it!" Finally shooed off, Yue took her time to prepare for the day. She was accustomed to the extravagance that her father's position in the tribe allowed her, and was always fashionably late.

For what seemed to be hours of primping and pampering by other attendants, the white haired noblewoman finally made her way to the royal Water Tribe skiff. "Good morning Miss Yue." greeted the skiff's waterbender. Yue smiled back and greeted the man likewise, and then they were off to meet her suitor. All seemed normal for her usual trip to greet her father, with the exception of a large white creature swimming by, but royal teaching and discipline has taught her that gawking was unladylike; so she ignored it until she could hear from others whatever it was.

Although, it was so hard to pass up the ability to just observe the grand city of the north. All of the beauty that was carved through her people's natural gift, as well as the blessing of the spirits. Yue knew that she would never live to feel the wonder that master Pakku had over water, but she also knew that she was just lucky to be born. "We're here, Miss Yue."

"Oh…must have been daydreaming again." Yue giggled nervously. With the help of the waterbender, she stepped onto solid ice once again and proceeded to the main hall to finally meet the man of her dreams. The large blue doors of grandeur opened at the sight of her presence, and striding in, Yue came face to face with…Master Pakku?

The venerable waterbending master bowed as much as he could and kept a straight, stoic face through the whole process. He was the only one who waited for her within the grand hall. Not her father, not the other elders; not even her dream suitor. "Miss Yue. Your father is caught in some business right now. I apologize that it has to be me telling you this."

"Nonsense, Master Pakku," Yue replied, "I'm especially glad that it was you who told me."

"Well, if I had it my way, I'd tell you who your suitor was, right here and now. Of course, your father wants to keep it a surprise for tonight." Pakku began to escort the young noblewoman towards her skiff and continued talking, "It seems that we're to have some guests of honor at your birthday celebration tonight. Two from our sister tribe from down south, and the Avatar himself…took him long enough." The old man sniffed the cold air slightly and looked down towards the patiently waiting princess. "I've seemed to ramble again…you can go now. I'll see you tonight when you're sixteen, Miss Yue."

Pakku again bowed to the white haired girl and helped her board the Water Tribe skiff to return home. One part of her was saddened by the fact that she now had to wait, but another was quite excited with how her father decided to present her fiancé. Chief Arnook knew his daughter far too well…

Later that night, her sixteenth birthday was celebrated with the splendor that only a princess could receive. All of the nobles were present, as well as those civilians of the city, along with the three guests of honor that Master Pakku had mentioned. As she approached the steep ice steps of the main citadel, Yue could see from the corner of her eye, a young Water Tribe boy sitting at the dignitary's table. As soon as her father, the Chief finished his introductions, she knew that it was her turn to speak.

"Thank you father: May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

She looked towards the boy again with great interest. Although clearly of the water tribe, he wore a different design of coat and was far from 'dignitary' at all. He was, different. Yue decided to sit next to the strange boy who stuffed his face like an Arctic Chipmunk before a winter storm.

Sokka managed to show restraint when the white haired girl sat next to him, and tried to strike a cool pose. "Hi there: Sokka. Southern Water Tribe"

The young boy was most definitely different than the snobbish royalty that she had met before. Compared to them, _Sokka_ seemed…normal. She couldn't help but smile at his quirky behavior. "Very nice to meet you."

After what was unarguably the longest pause in his life, Sokka managed to kick himself to start out a conversation with the very pretty girl. "So…uh…you're a Princess!" Eager to agree, Yue nodded ridiculously, almost forgetting that she was indeed a princess. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!"

"Ha! 'Prince' of what?" the Southern Water Tribe girl skeptically questioned what seemed to be her brother. All-be-it confused, Yue sat patiently as the siblings argued about…something.

"So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could…do an…_activity_ together?"

Yue had _never _been asked what she wanted to do before…Especially for an 'activity'. Sokka was most definitely a change of pace and a welcome one as well. "Do an 'activity'?" The boy looked to be as astounded by his question as she was by stuffing his face with meat once again.

"Very smooth" Katara chimed in.

Another awkward silence quickly approached and quieted the spirited conversation between 'prince' and princess. Before Sokka managed to grab the courage to speak again, an attendant whispered something into Yue's ear and her bright smile disappeared for the slightest second until she looked at him again.

"I hope to see you again soon, 'Prince' Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." She smiled with the utmost sincerity in her face and voice.

As the white haired princess walked away with her escort, Sokka silently kicked himself for not continuing the conversation. Katara leaned in for the third time for the night and simply stated "Even _smoother_…"

Standing on an arbitrary bridge, Princess Yue leaned on the icy railing and thought under the bright night sky.

_When I'm married, my husband and I will spend our nights here just looking up to the stars…we don't even have to talk about anything important…_

Before her attendant had approached her, Yue was having the most fun that she ever had at a grand procession. Even if it was only a few minutes, it was lively and non political. Also, before her attendant had whispered that Chief Arnook would be busy introducing the Avatar to Master Pakku, she had nearly forgotten that her father wanted to talk to her about something important after the celebrations. Before she was reminded of that, she had almost forgotten that she was engaged…

A new day dawned, and the white haired Princess made her way to the citadel once again to meet with her father, the elders, and possibly her future husband. Traveling the same path on the royal Water Tribe skiff, the purple robbed noblewoman traveled down the water road with the discipline instilled in her at a young age. "Princess Yue! Good morning!" Someone had called out to her, but she couldn't just turn to see who it was; it would be unladylike.

Hearing the panting footsteps closing in from her right, Princess Yue continued to look straight ahead. "Hey, how about that picnic last night?" Using her peripheral vision, she saw that the person talking to her was no other than Sokka. Yue unintentionally looked towards the Southern Water tribe boy, who was speed walking to keep pace with her skiff. "Boy, your Dad sure knows how to throw a party"

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." She replied

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." Yue looked down to the skiff floor, blushing with embarrassment. "So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other."

"Do an 'activity', you mean?" the princess recalled.

"Yes! At…a place! For… some time!" Sokka answered excitedly, managing to make Yue giggle back her response.

"I'd love to." Thinking quickly, Yue spotted the same bridge that she had stood on the night before, and was reminded of how peaceful it was while she thought. "I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." She told him pointing towards the bridge. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling of deciding where to go now.

"Great! I'll see you – aahh!" Sokka disappeared from view screaming. Leaning to look behind her she learned that he actually fell into the river road and giggled at the sight. Forgetting her manners, she apologized for laughing at his misfortune. "That's okay, it was worth it." The rest of what the boy said was out of earshot, but it didn't matter.

When Yue returned her view towards her front, she was confronted with one of the elders waiting for her at the citadel dock. It was obvious that he saw her lack of discipline as he shook his head slowly in disapproval. Yue's laughter abruptly stopped and she looked down glumly out of shame. Taking the elder's hand to step onto the solid ice, Yue was escorted back to the large blue doors of grandeur that opened once again to her presence.

Unlike the day before, her father, Chief Arnook as well as the two other elders stood inside waiting for her. "Welcome, my daughter!" The Chief walked over to Yue and hugged her gently as the third elder rejoined the others. "I'm sorry that I've put this off for so long, but I've actually been trying to stall for time. You see, your fiancé was busy with warrior training at the main wall, and now he's finally here to meet you."

Yue had forgotten why she had left for the citadel in the first place, but now thanks to her father, she remembered. After the Chief was finished speaking, a silhouette of a young man began to approach the five at the center of the ice building. The speed that the person walked towards them was fairly quick, quite similar to the speed that Sokka had just a few minutes ago. Letting her imagination get to her, she could have sworn that young Southern Water tribe boy was hurrying to see her again, but was fairly disappointed when a different boy stepped out of the shadows.

You could describe him simply as this; pretty. He was definitely the same type that had tried to court Yue when she was younger: pompous, arrogant, a nobleman. She could tell all of this before he had even said a word. "Good Morning Chief Arnook." The boy gladly announced to her father, shaking his hand firmly, and unlike the large blue doors, barely acknowledged her presence.

"Hahn, this is my daughter: Princess Yue." The Chief introduced the princess and as customary, she bowed to her arranged fiancé.

"It's finally great to meet you Yua" Hahn greeted _Yue_. "Here, I carved this for you." Hahn presented Yue's betrothal necklace, and very unceremoniously locked it on her neck. It was beautifully carved, but she just couldn't see the care and love in the cold blue stone. "Chief Arnook, I believe my father would like to talk to you about the dowry."

"Oh…yes. Yue, I'll meet you back home." Arnook placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy for you." With that, he led the procession out of the citadel, and before exiting the building, Hahn turned towards his Yue and winked at her with a cheap grin.

Yue found herself at her thinking bridge again that night, amongst the silent buildings to her left and right, and the deep blue water road below her. The night sky was perched above her, neatly sitting where it had for thousands of years. She wanted to clear her head and forget what had happened with her climatic meeting with her fiancé, and she wanted to also forget about…

"Hi, Princess Yue." Sokka tried to cheer the saddened Princess with his gift that he offered, "I made you something. I carved it myself." She softly sighed to herself and looked down to the rudely carved wooden object that the Southern Water boy offered her.

"It's a bear."

"Actually, it's _supposed _to be a fish." Now seeing how she came up with that answer, Sokka turned it sideways to show her what it was. "…see, it has, a fin."

She couldn't take it anymore. The ridiculously carved wooden fish-bear that goofishly smiled at her showed more love than a beautiful betrothal necklace…

"Oh…" _Why couldn't have I been engaged to someone like you?_ "I'm sorry! I made a mistake." Holding back her tears, Yue turned her back to Sokka. "I shouldn't have asked you to come here!" She ran away to anywhere. Anywhere that a caring Sokka couldn't remind her that she was married to someone else, or where Hahn could just eye her up and down…she ran to the spiritual sanctuary.

Today had started out much differently than before. It seemed that Master Pakku had caught Avatar Aang in the act of breaking a sacred law. Now, Chief Arnook has been forced to call a council to oversee the judgment of the case. Yue had to be there as well. She couldn't bear to look towards the accused because Sokka was there, just watching her. So, she tried instead to watch her father as he tried to discuss the matter with the proud waterbending girl. Rather than apologize, Katara zealously kept her pride and even insulted Master Pakku. "I'll be out side if you're man enough to fight me!"

Everyone ran out to see the fight and even Yue was intrigued enough to go as well. "Yue, wait." Arnook called out to his daughter and approached her with the calm that a father would. "Yue, I want to talk to you about Hahn."

"Don't worry father, I'm assured that choosing Hahn was in the best interests of the tribe. Also— "

"No Yue. You see, Hahn…he chose you." Arnook lightly fibbed. "No matter what though, you will grow to love him. Your mother was initially against her marriage, and I was sure that I gave as much of my love to her whenever I could. Eventually, over time, she began to love me back, and it was the first time that I was unsure that I was deserving of such a gift. And still, you're my daughter, and _I_ love you nevertheless."

Yue smiled and took her father's large hand into her own and placed it on her cheek. They both smiled and hugged gingerly as daughters and fathers do, and made their way outside. They arrived outside just as Katara deflected a water attack while standing on a large staircase ledge.

"You can't knock me down!"

The waterbending girl charged at Master Pakku and they continued their fight. Strike after strike was thrown and taken until finally, Katara was imprisoned in a cage of ice. Yue looked back from turning away and saw Master Pakku pick up Katara's necklace. "I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." Master Pakku said sadly

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage." Yue couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up as she saw the drama unfold in front of her. "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Those words that Katara said…they continued to ring in her ear as loudly as a winter wind. She couldn't keep herself from crying any longer, and ran back to her bridge…

The night sky greeted her once again, only now, it seemed be as dark as how she felt. The familiar footsteps alerted her to Sokka's approach, and she was felt torn between what her father and Katara had each said.

"What do you want from me?" Yue didn't want to feel torn any longer.

"Nothing." The young Water Tribe boy replied. "I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful… and, I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand…" _how much of a different person that you've made me feel like these past few days… _

"No, no, see, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess, and I…I'm just a southern peasant."

"No, Sokka…" _I'm so happy that you're not 'royalty', or you wouldn't be the way you are now…_

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Sokka turned to leave, "I'll see you around, okay?" Not being able to take his aloofness any longer, Yue did the first thing that came to mind to shut him up. The brisk night air of the north disappeared because of the warmth between them, and when they stopped, her lips tingled as if he were still pressed against him.

"Okay, now I'm really confused!" Sokka took Yue's hand in his, "Happy – but confused!"

"I do like you! A lot…But we can't be together; and not for the reason you think. It's because…" Yue explained as she pulled the fur front of her coat down to reveal the blue betrothal necklace "… I'm engaged. I'm sorry!" She rushed off towards the spiritual sanctuary again. Not to cry this time, but to pray to the spirits for the strength that Katara and Kanna had. The same courage that could defy fate…

_Oh great spirits of the moon and ocean, I plead of you; hear my prayer…_

* * *

Chin: hehe... 'Otaku'...

Ping: ...


End file.
